Late again Zabini
by luna and the marauders rock
Summary: Blaise has been helping Luna feed the thestrals and is always late to dinner. Draco and Theo want to find out what really is happening between Luna and Blaise by questioning Blaise. Bad summary but the story is better.


**Sorry about deleting my stories. I had to because I got a warning about how they were not allowed so if I carried on posting chapters I could be banned. So to make it up I have written a one shot. Enjoy.**

* * *

Blaise and Luna stopped infront of the entrace of the Great Hall. They had both come back from the Forbidden Forest since they were feeding the thestrals.

"Thanks for coming with me Blaise," Luna said smiling.

"It was no problem, I like feeding the thestrals anyway. Are you doing anything after dinner?" asked Blaise who was smiling back.

"Erm...I have to do my Charms essay in the library other than that nothing," Luna replied.

"Ok cool I need to my Potions essay, I will see you later then in the library," Blaise said.

"See you late, bye" Luna replied opening the door to the Great Hall and walking towards the Ravenclaw table to eat her dinner.

Blaise treked off to the Slytherin table and saw that Draco and Theo had left him a seat. Blaise sat opposite Draco and Theo as if he was getting questioned.

"Late again, Zabini. How many times does that make it Theo?" said Draco smirking.

"Three now Draco" Theo replied also smirking.

"I think we should call you Mr Tardy, Blaise," Draco stated.

"Shut it you two" Blaise snapped.

"So Blaise, where have you been going with Lovegood?" Theo asked whilst eatng a spoonful of mashed potato.

"It's none of your business," Blaise replied quickly.

"Come on Blaise, tell us," Draco said.

"Yeah Blaise, tell us," Theo repeated.

"Tell us," Draco and Theo repeated constandly until Blaise gave in.

"Tell us,"

"Tell us,"

"Tell us,"

"Ok we went to feed the thestrals," Blasie stated.

"That's it, I thought it would be a bit more exciting," Draco pointed out whilst drinking some pumpkin juice.

"Same, then again they could be doing more than you think," Theo pointed out.

"Good one Theo, so Blaise do you like Lovegood?" Draco asked eagerly.

"You two are like a bunch of teenage girls you know that," Blaise stated.

"I don't care just answer the question Blaise," Theo demanded.

"Yes." Blaise said with a mouth full of food.

"What? Repeat that Blaise, I didn't hear," Draco asked.

"Yes." Said Blaise.

"Repeat that again Blaise, I wasn't listening," Theo asked.

"YES." Blaise shouted. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at the trio with weird looks, most of them thinking 'What the hell?'. Blaise wasn't looking at them instead he was looking Luna who was just smiling at him. He smilied back.

"Why did you make me repeat that?" Blaise asked looking annoyed.

"Oh just to annoy you," Theo stated.

"Looks like it worked," Draco pointed out. By that time everyone had returned to eating their dinner and having their own conversations.

Blaise decided to eat his dinner in silence whilst Theo and Draco would look at him repeatedly and they would instandly burst out laughing. At first the laughing didn't really annoy Blaise instead he was staring at Luna who was eating dinner with her friend Ginny Weasley who had decided to come and sit with her but after 5 minutes of Theo's and Draco's laughing. Blaise was seriously irrated.

"Will you two stop it?" Blaise snapped looking furious at them.

"Lighten up Blaise, you need to relax if you want to ask Lovegood out tonight," said Draco.

"What?" Blaise said confused.

"You're seeing Lovegood tonight aren't you?" Theo asked.

"Yes, we are doing homework together," Blaise replied.

"Perfect, just tell her you like her and ask her out," Draco said.

"Look there goes Lovegood, go get her lover boy," teased Theo.

"Shut up," Blasie replied smirking leaving the table.

Blaise walked slowly towards the library trying to figure out how to ask out Lovegood. This was his first major crush; he had small crushes before but never like this. Every step he took, Blaise grew more and more nervous. He started to think 'What if she rejects me' or 'What if she doesn't like me'.

Finally Blaise reached the library it took him at least 2 minutes to console himself. Eventually he decided to be brave and he opened the door to the library. Blaise looked round the room and spotted her sat by the window looking at the view. Blaise walked over to her and sat next to her. She looked up at him and beamed. Blaise thought to himself 'I really love her smile'.

That's when he did some he didn't expected. He move towards to her, pressed his lips to hers and kissed her softly. 'She tastes like starwberries' Blaise thought. She responded just as softly as he did. When they parted, they looked at the other and gave each other genuine smiles.

"Luna, will you go out with me?" Blaise asked nervously.

"Blaise do you know that there are Nargles in your ears?" Luna asked.

"Oh I didn't know," Blaise replied.

"Yeah and there are a lot in my ears as well," Luna said sweetly. "Also yes."

"To what?" Blaise asked confused.

"Yes I will go out with you," Luna replied smiling.

Luna and Blaise spent the rest of the night doing their essays and everytime they looked at each other they smilied. Eventually it was also curfew so Blaise walked Luna back to Ravenclaw tower. They kissed and said goodnight to each other.

Finally Blaise arrived to the Slytherin common room, most people had gone to bed but there was still a few people in the common room including his two best friends who sat on the sofa. He walked to over to them and sat on the armchair.

"Late again, Zabini." Theo said smirking.

"Shut up," Blaise replied smiling.

"So..." Draco said.

"So what?" Blaise asked.

"How did it go?" Theo asked.

"Perfect," Blasie replied grinning.

"Perfect?" Draco asked.

"Well I kissed her then asked her out and she said yes," Blaise said beaming.

"Hold on you kissed her," Theo stated.

"Yes," Blaise said.

"Well done mate," Draco congratulated.

"Thanks now if you don't mind, I'm off to bed," Blaise stated.

"Night lover boy," Draco and Theo said teasingly

"Shut up," Blaise said grinning.

"Oh yeah Zabini don't be late tomorrow," Draco pointed out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


End file.
